


Busted

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Niff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jeff sterling - Freeform, nick duval - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr: Can you do the prompt 'busted' with niff and Jeff catches Nick masturbating and then Nick catches him doing the same? There can be other smutty stuff in there if you want, I won't complain :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Nick pushed open the door, sitting his bag down before looking around the room. He narrowed his eyes as he realised something was missing. Jeff. He walked over to the other boys bed, seeing a note on the pillow.

**_I have to stay after my history class, so I won’t be back until later. Miss you already Nick. Love Jeff xx_ **

Nick shrugged indifferently as he moved to his closet, changing into his sweatpants and staying shirtless as he flopped back down on his bed, a sudden realisation hitting him: he had nothing to do without Jeff. He always hung out with the blonde after school. Whether they were talking or doing homework or fucking, they were always together. He decided to pass the time by grabbing Jeff’s laptop from his drawer, searching for something to do. He was about to get on to the internet when something on the desktop caught his eye. He double clicked the disk icon, stifling a groan when the video automatically started playing. The ‘Niff porn video’, as Sebastian called it, was a common joke in the warblers. He hadn’t watched it in quite a while now, although Jeff obviously had. He knew that Jeff wouldn’t be back for a while, _so why not?_ He quickly swung his legs up on the bed, pulling his sweats down to his knees. He turned the sound on the video up, leaning against the headboard and wrapping a hand around his already hardening cock. He slowly stroked himself as he watched, his hand speeding up in time with the pace at which the boys in the video were fucking. Nick began fisting his cock quickly, swiping his thumb over the slit before sliding back down again. He shut his eyes, listening to the sounds the boys in the video were making, imagining those noises come from Jeff. He bit his lip as he felt the familiar heat in his abdomen, pumping himself harder. He cried out as he came, streaks of cum covering his hand and stomach. He let his breathing even out, his eyes snapping open as he heard a choked off sound coming from the other side of the room. Jeff was standing next to his bed, looking at Nick with lust blown eyes.

“Had some fun, I see?” Jeff smirked.

“Yeah.” Nick panted, smiling at the blonde who made his way to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on, not thinking much of it. Not until he heard a long, drawn out moan coming from the bathroom. He quirked his eyebrow and tried to supress a laugh, standing up and ridding himself of his clothes before going into the bathroom. He slowly walked up to the shower door, listening to Jeff’s heavy panting for a moment before pulling open the door and stepping in behind him. He laughed as the blonde whirled around, grabbing Nick’s arm to steady himself.

“You scared me!” He breathed out, looking down at the brunette.

“A little distracted, were we?” Nick smirked as he pushed Jeff against the wall, trailing kisses down the back of his neck before dropping to his knees. He kissed Jeff’s lower back softly before moving downwards, placing a kiss at Jeff’s entrance. The blonde moaned above him, pushing his ass back. Nick laughed at his eagerness before kitten licking around his boyfriend’s hole, loving the sounds coming from him. He moved a hand up to wrap around Jeff’s cock, pumping it shallowly. Jeff let out something that sounded like ohfuckyessoclosekeepdoingthat before trying to simultaneously push back against Nick’s mouth and into his fist. Nick positioned his tongue at Jeff’s entrance, hearing the other boy pant heavily as he pushed his tongue inside. He pumped Jeff’s cock in time with the tongue he was using to fuck him. He felt Jeff tighten around his tongue as he came against the wall, his cum covering Nick’s hand before being washed away. Nick stood up, spinning Jeff around and kissing him fiercely. He pulled back, looking at Jeff with a wide smile on his face.

“Maybe getting busted wasn’t so bad after all.” The blonde laughed, kissing him in agreement.


End file.
